


Turn of Events (2018)

by Blanc_Tide



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC, Oneshot, Slight Yuri, Two Endings, Violence, Yandere Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: After a sudden proposal from Machina, Ace and all of Class Zero begin to witness events where each one of them are slowly hunted down with injuries that confront death by an unknown pursuer.





	Turn of Events (2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn of Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412619) by [Blanc_Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide), [Usagi_Joyline_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Joyline_01/pseuds/Usagi_Joyline_01). 



> So I redid my very first AO3 story that one of my friends helped me publish..........we don't talk anymore.......she just left one day.......I think I did something wrong again.
> 
> I think I'm the only one who ships KurAce tbh, and I'm 10000% okay with that to be honest, I was designed to be alone anyway.

The classroom of Class Zero was noisy, papers being shuffled around, the girls gossiping and laughing in one corner and the guys taunting poor Moglin. None of the class knowing that the twisted events coming their way came from a childish proposal.

One particular pair was seated quietly at their desk, the raven-haired boy going by the name Machina and the blonde going by the name Ace.

Machina had been watching Ace for awhile ever since he moved with his childhood friend, Rem, to Class Zero. At first he thought that Rem and himself were getting closer to the point of being a couple but, just a week or so ago, Rem had announced proudly to all of Class Zero that she was going out with a boy from Class One named Enra.

Machina was heartbroken at first, but his feelings for Rem vanished once Ace pulled him aside, saying gentle words even crying with him, pulling him into an embrace over his first heartbreak. From that day on, Machina had become smitten with Ace, even getting more touchy with the blonde who was unaware of his affections.

It seemed like everyone but Ace knew about Machina’s crush on the boy but that would soon change. 

“Hey, Ace….hey.” Machina started nervously as Ace looked up from the textbook he had been studying in order to prepare for an upcoming exam in order to give Machina his attention.

“What Machina?” Ace asked, a bit annoyed at being interrupted hoping Machina wasn’t asking him something stupid like if he was really a blonde or something of that sort.

Machina gathered up all the courage within him as he said, “Will you marry me?”

Ace was shocked, blinking dumbly as Machina thinking he wasn’t heard repeated the question once more.

“Will you please marry me?” 

“Uh….” Ace started but stopped once the classroom doors opened as their commanding officer/teacher, Kurasame Susaya, walked in with his ever present Tonberry by his side. The class had gone quiet, all fearful ever since the incident where the Commander had twisted Nine’s arm the wrong way after a surprise attack.

The sickening crack they heard forever echoed in their minds.

All throughout class Ace was unfocused as Machina’s question swirled in his brain.

‘Do I say yes or no? What will Mother think of two guys being married? Will everyone support us? And more importantly…..’ Ace glanced at Kurasame who had called on Trey to answer a question to the homework, ‘What will the commander think?’

Ace was too focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice the two looks he got from two people, Machina had an anxious look as Kurasame stole glances at him, his eyes showing no emotion.

When the bell sounded, everyone but Machina, Ace, and Kurasame stayed behind alone. The tonberry seemed to have taken a nap on the commander’s desk.

Ace sighed as he looked at Machina who looked so hopeful at him, “Machina, I thought about your question from earlier…..and……”

“I’m dead serious on marrying you Ace, I loved you so much for so long. This isn’t a dare by Jack or King.” Machina clarified as Ace nodded knowing Machina wouldn’t joke about these types of things.

“I know you wouldn’t say these things if you were dared…...well Machina I’ve decided that….” Ace fidgeted with his cards nervously in his right hand, “I acc-”

A loud crash of papers and textbooks fell on the floor, stopping Ace’s sentence.

Machina and Ace stared at Kurasame who was looking at them with an unreadable expression.

“Sorry.” was all that they got from the man as Ace could feel the air grow more frigid, Machina didn’t notice that Kurasame was giving him a hardened stare.

“It’s alright!” Machina responded, not noticing the seemingly malevolent stare and the drop in temperature as Ace looked weary.

“I’ll be taking my leave then.” Kurasame said as he walked out with his tonberry walking with him.

“Continue.” Machina said as he turned to look at Ace.

Ace gulped as he continued, “I’m saying I accept your proposal, I’ll marry you but, only after we graduate, understand?”

Machina let out a big grin as he took Ace’s hands in both of his before kissing the blonde on his forehead. 

“I’ll look forward to that day Ace and thank you, you’ve made me the happiest person alive!” Machina exclaimed.

The figure behind the door heard all of this and clenched their fists in rage.

\-----

Ace was getting dressed into his sleeping clothes, a simple T-shirt that had once been Trey’s and gray sweat pants. It was nighttime and Ace was too awake to sleep, his mind still on the marriage between himself and Machina.

‘Do I really see Machina as my future husband or just a really close friend?’ Ace thought as he pondered his feelings for his fiancee.

Ace’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream from down the hall, he recognized the voice.

“Machina.” Ace said as he shot out of his room and ran to Machina’s room, the other class zero members were already there.

Ace was hit by the stench of fresh blood as he peeked into the room over Eight’s head, Machina was swimming in a pool of his own blood having been stabbed in the chest.

Deuce hid her face in Cinque’s shoulder who was stomaching the scene better. King and Queen didn’t hesitate to enter the room, careful not to step on Machina to look for clues on who did this. Nine was pale and was entirely silent (for once). Trey was trying hard not to retch as Eight and Jack tried to look for a pulse on Machina. Cater was comforting a crying Rem as Sice and Seven were thinking of who in Orience would do this sort of thing.

“The Commander..” Ace said suddenly as everyone (minus Machina) turned to look at him, “Where is he? He should know what to do in this situation!”

Ace automatically bolted not waiting for everyone else to voice their opinion to find the mentioned person. He checked the Commander’s dorm which was empty, the Ready room, the Crystarium, and even his beloved Chocobo Ranch before storming into Classroom Zero.

The Commander was seated at his desk, grading papers with the Tonberry sleeping on top of a stack of graded papers.

“Commander! Come quick! Machina is, he is-!” Ace cried as he pulled on the man’s arm to get him off his chair and towards the doors.

“At ease Cadet Ace, calm down it’s probably noth-” The Commander started but Ace cut him off.  
“Machina’s dead! How can anyone be calm?! Someone killed him!” Ace all but yelled as he successfully dragged the other to the Great Portal which took them to the dorms.

“He’ll be fine.” was the Commander’s reply.

“What do you mean he’ll be fine?! He’s dead! I know he is!” Ace yelled as he failed to notice the tone of indifference of the other.

“If he’s dead, then why do you remember him? The Crystal erases the memories of the dead.” was the calm reply of the other as moved Ace’s hand into one of his gloved ones which went unnoticed by him.

Ace thought about it as he sighed in relief, not catching the disappointed look that flashed in the other’s eyes. “I guess you’re right….I still remember him, so Machina’s alive!”

Ace walked with the Commander to Machina’s dorm where Nine and King were placing Machina’s body on a stretcher for Mother to perform a healing spell on him in Sorcery.

“Ace!” Deuce cried as Cinque hung on to her girlfriend’s arm as she ran to Ace and the Commander, “Eight found a pulse on Machina! A weak one, but at least he isn’t dead!”

“I figured that out after the Commander mentioned that we didn’t forget Machina.” Ace spoke as he noticed the sly grin on Cinque’s face, “What’s up Cinque?”

“Oooh is Ace-y going steady with the Commander? For how long?” Cinque teased as Ace pinked as she gestured to their hands quickly removing his hand from the other’s not noticing the dejected look that passed in his eyes.

Deuce noticed the look but chose not to remark on it as she chatted with Ace as the Commander went to question the other class zero members.

In the morning the school buzzed with rumors about who would have a grudge against Machina 

Ace sat on one of the benches in the garden with Rem, Deuce, and Cinque after dodging questions from nosy cadets. Queen and King were discussing the crime with the commander. 

“I’m going to visit Machina, come with me?” Rem asked as Ace shook his head along with Deuce and Cinque politely refusing.

Rem shrugged and patted Ace on the head since she knew about the engagement between the two before taking her leave to see Machina.

Deuce proceeded to braid Cinque’s hair after undoing Cinque’s current braid as CInque made flower crowns.

Even though it seemed peaceful for now Ace couldn’t help but think, ‘I have a bad feeling about tonight….’

\-----

King was walking around the dorms when he suddenly had a shoe drop in front of him causing him to look up and see Eight hanging from the ceiling.

He called for the others to help which he received from his fellow classmates.

Eight’s lungs were badly damaged as he was struggling to breathe as Cater hugged him close with the girls comforting her.

Ace watched Eight pitifully being carried by Trey and Jack to Sorcery with everyone following.

“Why is this happening?” he spoke aloud.

He was never answered.

\-----

Everyone in Class Zero decided to camp out in their classroom deeming it as a safe place. They were piecing out clues on who this person was that wanted to harm them so far with no leads.

Ace continually glanced at the Commander who seemed indifferent to these tragedies deeming him a bit suspicious but didn’t want to accuse the other without evidence.

Queen and Trey were voicing their thoughts on clues and their worries as everyone but Ace paid attention to.

“I can say that we’re going to be safe tonight since we’re all together.” Queen spoke confidently.

Boy was she wrong. (She dun f-ed up.)

\-------

At around midnight Cater let out a scream causing everyone to wake up.

Queen and Trey were sprawled on the floor in unnatural positions, their faces frozen in pain.

Deuce and Cinque hid behind Ace freaking out as Nine helped King, Seven, and Jack bring their bodies to Mother. Pained expressions as they carried their classmates that also held fear.

Rem, Deuce, Cinque, Ace, Cater and the the Commander with his tonberry were all that stood in the eerily silent classroom.

Cinque started to sob as Deuce pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back trying to comfort her as Rem and Sice were showing defeated expressions. 

Cater took in everyone’s expressions before turning and glaring at the Commander who was looking at Ace who was distraught on what to do.

“What the heck is wrong with you?! Why aren’t you doing anything?! I’m starting to think you’re the one doing these things to them Commander!” Cater yelled and pointed an accusing finger at her Commanding officer.

“Cater stop, it could be anyone you know.” Deuce started as Cater glared at her that showed a look that silenced her.

“Look at what’s been happening! Commander Kurasame hasn’t looked the least bit concerned about what’s happening! Hell, he seems like he doesn’t give a damn about anyone but Ace who he keeps looking at!” Cater screamed as she summoned her weapon and pointed it at the Commander who looked unimpressed at her threat to shoot him.

Ace automatically pinned Cater down with Sice, the girl struggled for awhile before giving in and crying into Sice’s shoulder who allowed the girl to do so. Nine, Jack, Seven, and King returned to watch the girls cry as Ace walked to the garden to think for awhile.

\-----

Depression was building around the remaining Class Zero members when the next day happened.

Cater was found in the garden strangled on the bench with Seven, King, and Jack sprawled around her beaten badly.

Sice had cried at Seven’s state, holding her close and pleading for the girl to stay alive as Seven struggled to breathe.

After this event, Sice distanced herself even farther from Rem, Deuce, Cinque and Ace who all thought each were the ones who was behind these turn of events.

\-----  
Ace sat alone in the garden during the afternoon replaying the events that had gone on in just 4 days. He was lost in thought as fear swam around in his mind.

Ace returned to reality once he heard the gates to the graveyard open and close as he saw the Commander with his tonberry walk out.

“Commander?” Ace called as the other turned to walk over to him.

“What is it?” the other asked as he stopped infront of Ace, the tonberry crawled into Ace’s lap who pet its head.

“I’m scared…..not for just my own safety but everyone’s……” Ace voiced as he felt a bit at ease of getting this off his chest, the tonberry crawled off Ace’s lap to stand by the commander.

“I see…..but there’s nothing you can do about what’s been done…..” was the cool reply of the stotic man as Ace stood up from the bench.

Ace stared at the man quietly as he opened his mouth again to speak, “I know but that person who hurt them could be anyone….” 

The Commander saw all the sadness Ace had within him within his blue eyes.

“”Don’t worry Ace, it will all get better…..you’ll see.” the commander said not noticing that he forgot to address Ace as a cadet.

The ocean of sadness overflowed as Ace embraced the other man allowing the sadness in the form of tears to be let out.

“I wish things would go back to the way they were……” Ace sobbed into the other man’s chest who held Ace patting his head.

“I do too…”was the unsaid whisper that never came from the masked man’s mouth.

\-----

Sice was burned to a near crisp, Rem had her ribs shattered and her face smashed in, Deuce and Cinque had their arms and legs broken.

Ace smiled sadistically as he looked over the work that he and the commander had done.

“I never knew that you’re the yandere type Commander…...so different from the heroic Ice Reaper stories I heard of….” Ace teased as he stared at his cards that were soaked in Cater’s, Seven’s, King’s, Jack’s, and Nine’s blood.  
“Likewise Ace….” was the reply he got as Kurasame cleaned his Boreal Blade that still had Machina’s blood on it .

“Let’s see you took out Machina, Eight, Trey, Deuce, Cinque, Sice, and Rem…” Ace spoke as he shuffled his cards then pouted, “You took more out than me.”

“You never told me why you hurt your classmates….I thought they were like your family. I only hurt them because they were getting too close to you.” Kurasame stated as Ace smiled at him.

“Sice had a crush on you, Cater pointed a gun at you, and Seven along with the rest of us knew it was you all along but chose to remain silent since they lacked evidence.” Ace listed, “I won’t let them hurt the one I love, I’m not going to let you be killed for treason.”

“We better get going, those that were healed by Mother should be healed completely already and come after us.” Ace said.

“We should, besides I wouldn’t want to be caught in the explosion in 10 minutes.” Kurasame said as he ran with Ace and his Tonberry out of the Academy.

A few cadets stood in their way but were no problem to the duo as they took them down with ease and continued their flee from the Academy.

Once they had evacuated with no further incident they watched as the Academy explode in white flames, memories of everyone fading away.

“What’re we going to do now?” Ace asked with sadistic glee as he watched the display.

“Simple you and I get married, those who try to tear us apart will have Hell to pay.” Kurasame said nonchalantly.

Ace stared at him momentarily before jumping onto the man, the mask that Kurasame wore was torn off as Ace smashed their lips together. Both of their bodies falling onto the ground as the Tonberry watched, its tail wagging happily.

Once Ace pulled away, licking his lips and his eyes holding possessiveness and corruption.

“I never want things to return to normal.” Ace spoke as he pulled into another kiss.

\-----

Alternate Ending: *Nine wasn’t injured and instead was one of the last in this version, Ace was never yandere and had nothing to do with the crimes, a bit after the cemetery scene.

The last few of the survivors: Rem, Deuce, CInque, Sice, Ace and Nine sat in a circle in the classroom discussing who was the culprit who hurt their classmates/family.

“I think I know who did it yo!” Nine said suddenly as the rest turned to look at him.

“This’ll be interesting, who did hurt them Nine?” Sice said as she crossed her arms, looking interested at what Nine would say.

“It’s the Commander, yo!” Nine declared proudly, “Right, Commander?”

Said person stared blankly at him from the front of the room.

It was dead silence for a moment before Cinque, Deuce, and Rem started to giggle and Sice snickered as Ace looked confused on how this was funny.

Nine seemed pissed at this response before yelling at the commander, “Am I right yo?!”

Giggles turned into laughter.

“You’re right, but that’s the last thing you’ll ever know….” was the response as the temperature dropped and a blizzaga spell climbing up the walls, surrounding the cadets.

Ace stepped infront of everyone as he spoke, “Commander why did you do all of this? No one deserved this! What do you hope to gain from this?”

A dark chuckle that sent chills down everyone’s spines as the Commander spoke, “Simple Ace, I did this because I want you all to myself…..I’ll kill everyone just to have you...I’ll even defy the Crystal’s Will.”

Deuce and Cinque summoned their weapons as Nine lunged at the other man as Sice and Rem focused on spell casting to support Nine.

Nine knocked Ace to the side as he leapt into the air only to get shot straight through the chest with a Blizzaga shard the length of his arm. 

Nine laid knocked out on the floor as Cinque took a swing at the Commander who dodged her slow attack as Deuce buffed her stats. Rem paused her spell casting to assist Cinque as the Ice Reaper took them all out with a blizzaga spell and a death spell.

Ace blinked back to reality after he had helplessly watched the scene before him that happened in seconds.

Sice stopped her spell casting as she looked to Ace in horror as the man approached him.  
“You’re coming with me Ace, whether you want to or no-” the other was cut off by a thunder spell which he narrowly dodged.

Sice quickly ran up to slash at the Commander, nicking him in the chest while he was recovering from the dodge, blood flying from the cut.

“After what you did to Seven, I’ll never forgive yo-!” Sice was cut off when the Tonberry out of nowhere attacked her with its knife and Death Grudge.

As Sice fell, she locked eyes with Ace, who didn’t want to leave his classmates like this prepared a healing spell, but the look Sice gave him made him stop as she mouthed, ‘Run.’

“So it’s either you willingly come with me or I have to take you away by force, it’s your choice Ace.” Kurasame said as his tonberry returned to his side as Ace straightened up and summoned his cards.

Ace glared as he quickly used his cards to summon and laser and teleported from the middle of the room to the door, hoping that the firaga spell he had in his left hand had fully charged.

Ace’s hand that had the almost charged spell was grabbed and encased in ice as Ace paled as he was turned to face his captor.

“Tsk tsk Ace, I can’t have you escaping,” Kurasame said as Ace felt his hope disappearing as he stared into the other’s unusually calm eyes, “Besides I said I was going to have you one way or another.”

Ace’s right wrist was seized roughly, his hands dropping his cards as the other squeezed Ace’s wrist until it broke.

Ace felt tears of pain come out as he let out a pained cry, his head falling against Kurasame’s bleeding chest as the other pulled him closer. Blonde hair turning red from the blood.

“Shh Ace don’t cry…..don’t you see this is great now that there is no one to stand inbetween our love.” the other said as he stroked the sobbing blonde’s hair.

Ace knew his life was changed forever as he was beginning to see black spots in his vision, he looked the man in the eye and opened his mouth to utter his last plea to the man who had succumb to insanity.

“Please…...if you have me…….spare everyone’s lives…..”

\--------

Ace and Kurasame were never seen again as Class Zero mourned the loss of their classmate with Machina taking it the hardest, isolating himself more and more each day.

No one knew where they had possibly gone to, their search to find them turned up to nothing until one day a bouquet of blue and white roses was placed on the desk Ace used to sit at one morning.

A card was in it that said, ‘Please move on with your lives, even though I’ll never see you all ever again I assure you all I’m happy where I am. Don’t worry about me anymore. -Ace Susaya’ 

Class Zero couldn’t help but let out a few tears, Ace was out there somewhere and they had to realize they had to let him go.

Afterall, he was happy where he was, wasn’t he?

Le Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a FFBE JP starter account?
> 
> It's ranked 30, with 6* Ace, Hyoh, CG Fina, Ayaka all somewhat leveled.
> 
> Kurasame and Pyro Knight Lasswell are the only 7*s on it. 
> 
> The other notable units are Elfreeda and Kain.


End file.
